


A night worth while

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Guess who wanted to write again??, also ps you can make the riddler in this any type, i didnt know which one to do so just imagine which ever Eddie you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Getting ditched by a blind date, wasting money, and now walking in the cold rain soaked, not such a night you planned for. Untill a certain someone makes it up for you.





	A night worth while

**Author's Note:**

> Legit I’ve been working on this whole thing for a week now and I feel beyond amazing for getting this done~ also again, imagine any Eddie you want for this,it was really hard to pick one. :’)

Rain was falling down onto your face, hair soaked as your feet began to swell up, walking home without a car sounded like a good idea to you, if only it didn’t rain. The damn weather man said that it   
wouldn’t, but of course you felt stupid as ever to believe such a thing at this rate. You were setted up with a blind date who didn’t even bother paying for the rest of the meal, and ditched you for another woman. Not only that, but they had the audacity to play you like a guitar so easily. You felt beyond stupid and hurt that you believed that some random person could please you or even make you happy. 

 

You sniffled, snot coming down as your throat was burning from crying silently, holding your arms together since the rain was cold and soaking you and your clothes badly. Boys are stupid, people are stupid, you kept repeating in your head, just wanting this whole night to get over with so you can sulk it all away with some ice cream, netflix, and a cat by your side. 

 

“Oh fuck this.” You gritted through your teeth, looking around for a nearby bus stop. Your house wasn’t that far off, but dammit this whole weather bullshit was getting to you badly now. 

 

Soon spotting one a few 2 yards away, you smiled just a tad, thanking the lord that at least one miracle is going right on your way. Running towards the bus stop, with your feet splashing into the puddles that froze your feet more and made them beyond irritated. 

 

Reaching the bus station in time, as you got there, you read the bus schedule, which would reach your location in an hour or so. Groaning, your face went sour quickly at the fact, resting your body into the bench at the stop, slouching over as closed your eyes in tiredness. It went all downhill so quickly it wasn’t funny at all. All you wanted was to meet a pretty good person, and maybe grab a bite with them. But in the end; the person took your cash with the food, and threw you out for another, what luck.

As you began to relax a bit more, a random voice began to talk towards you.   
“My, my. Looks like the weather wasn’t so nice towards you tonight.” A male voice had said, tsking as it sighed.

“Huh?” You opened one eye, noticing a gentlemen with a green suit and a umbrella in hand.

“Waiting for the bus? I feel bad for you, having to be crowded in such a nasty environment with such half-witted people.” He sounded quite disgusting when speaking, as if he saw a nasty plate right in front of him.

“Well it’s better than walking with blisters on your feet and being wet.” You snarked back, looking at him with a scummy expression. 

He only chuckled, soon taking a seat next to you as he crossed his legs together softly, laying down the umbrella.

“So what’s your sob story, mistress?” He asked, sounding curious sane noticed your dress was soaked at this rate, and shoes usually meant for dancing.

“Why would you care? Not like you’ll fix it.”  
He hummed, “Well it's better to know why such a girl out this late, soaked, waiting for a bus that may or may not be her last moments.” 

“What, you gonna kill me?”

“Who said me? There’s far more criminals out there than just me.” 

You sighed, he was right after all, plus it would take your mind off of all of this mess.

“Well,” you started, “it started out as a blind date at the diners up ahead. The guy said they would take me out dancing and have fun, only to take my money from food and ditch me for a gal that walked better in heels.” You sighed, rubbing your temples lightly.   
He raised an eyebrow, seemly understanding your situation. 

“Guessing that’s why you didn’t take a car or better transportation here, right?”

“Pretty much.”

He smirked, sitting up straight as he dusted his suit. “Guess you can’t pick anyone now of days.” 

“Yeah, but it’s just one bad date. Or well.. another.” You admitted.

He hummed a little, “say, instead of waiting for a god forsaken bus filled with rats and idiots, let me make up this night for you.”

You say up instantly, surprised as he had gestured this type of offering. Your mother did warn about men in Gotham, could be secret criminals or killers looking for their next victims. This was a good time to finally take a good look at the man who you’ve been chatting up with. 

“And why would you..” you stopped for a minute, your mind finally getting the pieces together as you took in the man's appearance. The Riddler. 

“Hmm?” 

You were in shock for abit, seeing as how you literally had this whole set-up date with a man who told riddles and faced Batman on a daily bases. He was attractive, very to say. Had a suit that was amazingly green, and had that charm to him. But a question begs to differ; why?

“Well, sure. But.. me, of all people? I mean, you JUST met me.” You said in a timid voice, both scared for your life and also quite embarrassed at how you were acting before hand with such a man.

“Why not? You seem pretty attractive, plus you seem to have a wit in you, a little. Isn’t a date about getting to know a person, anyways?” He teases a tad, holding his hands together, slouching as he gave you a smirk.

“W-Well, Yeah..” you tried to speak more, but he had stopped you mid sentence, getting up.

“Then it’s a date, of course not tonight as how you’re dressed, plus you’ll need time to get ready.” 

“Thanks.” You said, seeing him offer you a hand to get up.

Taking it, you gave him a small smile, a hint of blush showin as he couldn’t help but smile at.

“How about I get you out of this rain, and get you warmed up?” He offered, you taking his hands gently as you nodded in agreement. He let go of your hand for a second, opening the umbrella for the both of you as he grabbed your hand once again quickly.

“Sadly can’t help with the feet issue, but maybe this could help the night?” He noticed you giggle a tad, a warm smile crept on his face as you two began to walk back towards your home.

For such a crappy night, he sure did make it up pretty quickly.


End file.
